


"wanna hear a story?"

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Doyoung have a story to tell Taeyong. Wonder what it could be?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 19





	"wanna hear a story?"

Taeyong was reading a book in the living room when suddenly Doyoung came and sat down beside him. He was going to ignore but then Doyoung said, “wanna hear a story?”

Taeyong stopped reading and looked to his side. He chuckled and then said, “I didn’t know you know any stories?”

Doyoung grinned, “I just know one.”

Taeyong put down his book and then focussed on Doyoung. He turned and faced Doyoung, crossed legs. Interested in this story that Doyoung wanted to tell him. “Okay, tell me then.”

Doyoung faked a cough to clear his throat and then started story-telling. “Once upon a time, there’s this boy born into a poor family. Hence his parents are always busy working, leaving him alone for most of time. No one to play, no one to pay attention until one day, there’s a new neighbour moving next to his house. The boy looked at his new neighbour in curiosity and was jealous to see how full of love that family was. Next day, when he was playing alone in front of his house, the new neighbour’s child came to him and asked to be friends. The boy suddenly sees the light. The smile that the child gave him, somehow made his heart hurt but in a good way. So they become friends. Every day was lots of fun. He was never alone and the child kept on giving him a very warm smile. It was love, the boy thinks. He liked his new friend a lot.”

“Uh, Doyoung?”

“Shh...” Doyoung shushed, indicating Taeyong not to interrupt him because he isn’t over yet. “Years had passed, both of them grew older yet they were still together. The child treated him like a family, always giving food, helping with stuff, checking on him, happy for him and worried for him. Literally everything. There was one where his mother passed away, the child stayed by his side, holding on his hand without saying anything. He was more than thankful. And that one time where he was worried about his exams but the child kept on encouraging him non stopped saying that he will do well even going as far to the shrine for charms. He still keeps it to this day.”

“...charm,”

Doyoung just softly smiled, “the boy always wondered if he ever told his real feelings. If the child knew how much he appreciated everything or how much the child meant so much to him. That he loves him and wants to be together for a very, very long time. He wonders, because they had a friendship ring for a decade now but he was greedy and wanted to have a more solid stand.”

Taeyong got teary for some reasons. The story was very familiar. “Do-doyoung?”

“Lee Taeyong, if I say I’m that boy and that you’re that child, what will you do?”

“Oh god,” Taeyong gasped.

“I love you, Taeyong. I want to say that,” Doyoung giggled.

Taeyong who been teary, slapped Doyoung’s body and then shouted, “Yah!” but then he laughed, “I love you too, silly.” he took Doyoung’s hand and then said, “I can’t believe you did that as your confession.”

Doyoung laughed, “It was well written, right?” he wiped Taeyong’s teary eyes. “Don’t cry,” he softly said.

Taeyong smiled, “it is.”

“Oh!” Doyoung then quickly took something in his pocket—Taeyong watched quietly—and then he presented to Taeyong excitedly, “here!”

“Rings?” Taeyong took it. “But we already have,”

Doyoung pouted, “the old ones are friendship rings! And this one is a couple rings. Very different!” he explained. “You don’t like it?”

Taeyong shook his head. “Of course, I like it,” he then wore it on his finger. He showed it to Doyoung and then giggled, “thank you, Doyoung.” 

“My pleasure,”

Taeyong moved closer and then cupped Doyoung’s cheeks with both of his hands— _so soft_. “I’m glad I found you,” he said.

“Thank you for finding me too. Thank you for making my life wonderful and colourful. I like you so much, I would die without you,” Doyoung said, suddenly got emotional and it was his turn to be teary.

“Silly boy,” Taeyong chuckled. “I love you too so don’t die yet,” he said and then planted a kiss on Doyoung’s lip.

“Taeyongie… kiss me again, quick!”

Taeyong laughed but proceeded to kiss some more.

**Author's Note:**

> "Even tho it's short, I still hope those who read this enjoys it!"
> 
> my cc here, [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
